Surprise !
by Lovely-tease
Summary: Tyki et Allen sont en ménage depuis cinq ans maintenant, mais pour une raison inconnue Allen semble faire la tête à son amant. La tête ? Vous êtes sûre ? attention c'est du lemon avec du lemon et du lemon x3


**bien le bonjour les gens! voici mon nouveau (mais peu original) one shit!**

**euh one shot je voulais dire... bref! ceci est ce que je qualifie d'histoire cliché, comme avec qui de nous deux où le caractère des personnages étaient d'ENOOOOOOOORME cliché ^^**

**bon les perso sont pas à moi (Neko POUUUURRQUOIIIIIII TcT) =c= vous n'avez rien entendu... ils sont à hoshino sama!**

**sur ce bonne lecture!**

_**SURPRISE**_

*BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP*

Une main hâlée s'écrasa brutalement sur l'appareil électronique, stoppant d'un seul coup la sonnerie stridente. Le possesseur de la dite main se releva légèrement, le regard encore embué par le sommeil. S'il y avait bien quelque chose à savoir au sujet de Tyki Mikk, c'était qu'il n'était pas du tout du matin. Ce dernier poussa un bâillement silencieux, passant nonchalamment ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Alors que son cerveau commençait lentement à se réveiller, il remarqua avec tristesse qu'il était seul dans le lit, encore. Aucunes traces de sa mignonne petite tête blanche. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? En cinq ans de relations, c'était la première fois qu'Allen, son compagnon, lui faisait un coup pareil !

Tout avait commencé il y a deux semaines. Les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude de passer leur dimanche matin au lit, aimant rester l'un contre l'autre dans leur petit nid d'amour. Pourtant, ce matin-là tout se passa différemment. Lorsque Tyki s'était réveillé, Allen n'était plus dans le lit. Il ne s'en était pas inquiété sur le moment, pensant peut-être que sa petite tête blanche avait eu l'envie d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il s'était levé à son tour, arpentant toute la maisonnée à la recherche de son amant. Il avait terminé sa quête dans la cuisine, trouvant un mot sur la petite table.

Parti vers les courses revient dans quelques heures

Allen.

Le brun avait dévisagé le petit bout de papier. Des courses ?! Allen avait quitté leur petit nid douillet pour aller faire des courses ?! Il n'en n'avait pas cru ses yeux. Après avoir jeté le papier dans la poubelle, il avait attendu le retour de son amour. Ce dernier n'avait pas tardé, arrivant comme une fleur, les bras chargés de sac à courses. Loin de remarquer l'humeur maussade de son brun, il avait lancé d'une voix légère.

-Déjà réveillé ?

-Tu n'étais pas là…

-Désolé, le frigo était vide.

Tyki avait rejoint son amant, passant ses mains autour de sa taille.

-Maintenant que c'est fait, peut-on retourner au lit ?

Le Blandinet s'était rapidement dégagé de sa prise, souriant d'un air désolé.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai du travail en retard.

Et il l'avait planté là. Depuis ce jour, son amant l'avait évité comme la peste, prétextant du travail en retard ou une quelconque course à faire. Quant à leurs câlineries, elles étaient passées à la trappe. Allen repoussait à chacune de ses tentatives ses mains baladeuses, déclarant qu'il était trop fatigué pour faire des mamours. Résultat, Tyki était déprimé, perdu, et surtout frustré ! Aucun contact physique depuis deux semaines, son amant voulait sa mort ! Poussant un soupir rageur, le brun se leva du lit, rejoignant rapidement la salle d'eau. Il n'avait pas le droit d'arriver en retard à cause de ses problèmes de couple, après tout, il avait déjà renvoyé des employés pour moins que ça ! Vous l'aurez deviné, le brun, malgré ses 28 ans, possédait sa propre entreprise ! Hérité de son père certes, mais sa propre entreprise tout de même ! Il passa par la cuisine une fois habillé, retenant un nouveau soupir en apercevant un énième petit mot de son amour accompagné de son petit déjeuner.

Le brun arriva peu de temps après aux locaux de son entreprise, prenant son temps pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Son bureau étant au sommet du bâtiment, prendre les escaliers ne serait pas une très bonne idée. Une fois arrivé il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, guettant l'arrivée de son secrétaire, un rouquin survolté qui passait son temps à séduire les femmes des différents services. Ne le voyant toujours pas arriver un quart d'heure plus tard, Tyki se décida enfin à l'appeler via la ligne personnelle. Il ne releva pas la tête en entendant la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, le nez dans un dossier.

-Lavi, à quelle heure est le premier rendez-vous de la journée ?

-Monsieur Bookman est en congé monsieur Mikk, je suis celui qui le remplace pour la journée.

Le brun releva rapidement la tête, reconnaissant cette voix entre mille. Un ange passa, alors qu'il dévisageait avec surprise son mignon petit Allen, qui, en ce moment possédait la prestance d'une star du porno. Il focalisa tout d'abord son attention sur les talons aiguilles, remontant lentement son regard sur les longues jambes dénudées, bloquant un instant sur la jupette noire moulante qui ne cachait que légèrement les cuisses, dévisageant ensuite la chemisette blanche qui laissait voir le torse fin et totalement imberbe, terminant sur les lèvres fines et rosées recouverte de gloss. Tyki se sentit défaillir, alors qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveillait lentement. C'en était trop pour son pauvre petit cœur. Il avait déjà du mal à résister à Allen en temps normal, mais le voir déguisé en secrétaire cochonne ?! Il allait le violer sur place, c'était évident. Le concerné, satisfait de son petit effet, s'approcha légèrement du bureau de son amant, déclarant d'une voix doucereuse.

-En ce qui concerne vos rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui, ils ne commencent que cet après-midi.

Le brun acquiesça, la gorge sèche. Le blandinet s'avança d'une démarche féline jusqu'au bureau de Tyki, observant avec gourmandise la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son « patron ».

-Vous m'avez l'air tendu, monsieur Mikk.

Tyki avala bruyamment sa salive, le regard posé sur les deux tétons roses du jeune homme. Ils étaient déjà durs et gonflés, signe que son amant s'était amusé tout seul. Hypnotisé par les deux perles de chair, il poussa un grognement de surprise en sentant une pression sur son entrejambe. Profitant du trouble de son amant, Allen s'était agenouillé entre ses jambes, frottant sa joue contre le tissu gonflé par le sexe réveillé de Tyki. Devant le regard choqué de ce dernier, le blandinet sourit, amusé.

-C'est le devoir de la secrétaire de détendre son patron, non ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du brun, descendant la fermeture éclair du pantalon avec les dents. Son visage prit un air affamé lorsqu'il sortit le sexe tendu de son amant du boxer sombre, sentant son propre désir pointer contre le tissu moulant de sa jupe.

Lentement, il déposa ses lèvres sur le sommet rougit, tétant le gland comme un nourrisson. Tyki rejeta la tête en arrière, essayant de retenir ses soupirs d'aise, en vain. Ses gémissements se firent plus francs lorsqu'Allen avala entièrement son érection, amorçant un lent mouvement de va et vient tout en jouant avec ses testicules.

Il agrippa brutalement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, essayant de retenir son irrépressible envie de s'enfoncer profondément dans cette gaine chaude et humide. Il avait presque oublié à quel point la bouche d'Allen était délicieuse et accueillante, à quel point sa langue pouvait le faire durcir rien qu'en léchant ses lèvres rosé , Allen avait vraiment le don de l'exciter au plus haut point.

Soudain, le blandinet accéléra ses mouvements de sucions, sortant l'érection couverte de salive pour mieux la renfoncer à l'intérieur. Incapable de se retenir, Tyki jouit violement, arrachant un gémissement au Blandin qui avala goulument le précieux liquide. Reprenant sa respiration, le brun observa son amant se lécher les lèvres, les joues rouges de plaisir.

-Si épais… Tu as dû te retenir un bon moment.

Le blandinet se releva, s'installant à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant. Le désir de ce dernier revint au galop au contact de l'érection d'Allen. Il sourit, glissant sa main sous la jupette de la secrétaire.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à être tendu, on dirait.

Le concerné rosit, murmurant d'une voix langoureuse.

-c'est de votre faute.

Le brun pouffa, avant de caresser la verge dissimulée du jeune homme. Ce dernier gémit, agrippant le sexe de Tyki. Il dit d'une voix tremblante.

-Je n'en peux plus…

Rapidement, Allen souleva ses hanches, s'empalant lui-même sur la verge lubrifié du brun dans un gémissement d'extase. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Tyki alors qu'il sentait son sexe comprimé dans l'anneau de chair de son amour. Alors qu'il profitait de l'étroitesse de son intimité,

Allen commença à se mouvoir, accueillant Tyki plus profondément en lui. Le brun n'avait pas cru cela possible. Il n'avait jamais imaginé voir Allen comme ça, le chevauchant sans aucune pudeur tout en hurlant son plaisir. Il ne tint plus et attrapa les hanches du Blandinet, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements.

Alors qu'il sentait la fin proche, il branla rapidement le sexe délaissé de sa secrétaire du jour, accélérant ses coups de butoir alors qu'Allen ahanait contre lui, peinant à suivre les mouvements du brun. Son corps se cambra brutalement alors qu'il éjacula dans la main de son amant, sentant ce dernier venir en lui au même instant. A bout de force, Allen déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Tyki, murmurant d'une voix douce.

-Bon anniversaire, Tyki.

Le brun lui sourit tendrement, avant de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux blancs ébouriffés

-Tu y as pensé.

Le Blandin fit la moue, se blottissant contre son amour.

-Comment aurais-je pu oublier nos 5 ans ?

-Vu ton comportement j'avais des doutes…

-Désolé… C'était nécessaire pour mettre au point ma petite surprise.

Le brun sourit d'un air comblé.

-Et quelle surprise…

-Je savais que ça te plairait. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre ton secrétaire de prendre une journée de congé payée.

Tyki haussa un sourcil.

-Congé payé ?

-Désolé… C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour le convaincre… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Le brun caressa les cheveux immaculés.

-Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille après ça ?

Le blandinet rosit légèrement, cachant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Le sourire du brun se fit sadique, alors qu'une de ses mains alla cajoler les fesses de son Blandinet. Ce dernier laissa échapper un geignement, observant son amant. Le brun pouffa.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me contenter de ça ?

-Mais…

Tyki allongea son amant sur son bureau, soufflant à son oreille.

-Tu t'es refusé à moi pendant deux semaines, je ne compte pas te laisser sortir d'ici avant d'avoir rattrapé le temps perdu.

Et il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles d'Allen. Loin de se désister, le cadet enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du brun, gémissant contre lui.

**voila voila ^^ j'espère que ça vous aura plu x3 en fait c'est juste un putain de fantasme basique que je voulais mettre sur papier ^w^ **

**sur ce a pluche les gens!**


End file.
